


An Irrational Meow

by Maelanna



Category: Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Magic, Mischief, Sibling Rivalry, Transformation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-17
Updated: 2013-11-17
Packaged: 2018-01-01 20:02:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1047995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maelanna/pseuds/Maelanna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pre-Movies Silliness. Thor provokes Loki enough that the God of Mischief decides to teach him a lesson. Inspired by my Cat and the amusing mental image of Thor as a fluffy cat. Enjoy.  :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Irrational Meow

**Author's Note:**

> Author's note: So I was inspired by my cat. He's fluffy and tawny coloured. I thought 'Hey wouldn't it be hilarious/cute if Loki got annoyed with Thor that he turned him into a cat?' Well here you go. Takes place before any of the awesome angsty movie stuff so Fluff and Silliness. 
> 
> This is my first time writing for the Thor universe so please be kind.

It shouldn't have been a surprise to anyone. Not really. It was only a matter of time before Thor managed to irritate him to the point of doing something in retaliation. And he was after all the God of Mischief was he not? It was perhaps a stroke of luck that such a moment came while the Golden Prince was preparing to leave on a journey to Alfheim for a fortnight. Alone even. It was pure brilliance that his dear brother chose the eve of such a journey to get under his skin enough for this. 

“I said No, dear brother, now for the last time leave me in peace.” Loki had been contently enjoying a book by the fire in the library when Thor, the big loud brute he was stomped in and began pestering him to join him on his upcoming journey. What seemed to not be getting through that thick head of his was that Loki much preferred to stay right where he was. Let Thor go off and frolic with Elven maidens if he so wished he was content with his books and his spells. 

“Come brother!” Thor persisted, “It will be as old times! We have not journeyed together in some time.” How very perceptive he was. Loki could not help the rolling of his eyes. There was only so much of his brother's arrogant presence he could handle, and a fortnight journey with him was not what he considered an enjoyable time. 

“Yes, and I quite like it that way.” he insisted and attempted to get back to the spell he was trying to learn. Thor scoffed at him and the next thing Loki knew his book was dangling from his brother's grubby hands. 

“What is it you read so intently?” he questioned, holding close to read the words. Loki sat up and quickly snatched at the book, but Thor held it aloft where he could not reach it. 

“Nothing your thick head would be able to grasp,” he said and tried for the book again only to foiled by Thor's superior height and strength. This was foolish! It was as if they were children again and Thor was picking on him to impress his lewd friends. And Thor, Thor was laughing, obviously finding the situation to his liking. Loki however had had enough of this game. He was not a small child forced to endure Thor's bullying! 

“Enough!” he shouted at the man, he raised his hand and the book disappeared from Thor's hand and was once again in his own. Thor's expression was priceless, obviously he'd not been aware he could do that. He wasn't finished however. 

“Brother I-” but Loki cut him off, taking a step into the larger man's personal space, a glare in his eyes. 

“You wish to act as children? Very well brother,” a grin spread across his features. He waved his hands in a particular fashion, conjuring in his mind the form he wished to create. Before him Thor shrank down, his bones twisted and changed shape until instead of the future king of Asgard, a Fluffy tawny cat sat, his brother's eyes looking up at him. 

Meow was all it said, confusion evident in those eyes. And Loki, Loki laughed. It had worked better then he hoped! It was too perfect. Wish his brother 'away' for a fortnight, no one would miss him. And in the meantime... he bent down to pick up the cat. Fur stood on end and the beast, Thor, he corrected himself hissed and swatted at his hand with sharp claws. He watched then as the cat bolted from the room as quick as lightning. 

A light chuckle escaped the mischievous God's lips. Tsk Tsk Thor was going to get himself into much more trouble now. He'd come around, eventually. He had a fortnight for this game after all.

**Author's Note:**

> First chapter done! Short I know. Next will be from Kitty!Thor's pov. I'll be switching back and forth in the chapters. Enjoy! Comment! <3


End file.
